


BELIEVE

by RainbowMech (charlion_em)



Series: Tumblr Shorts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Fluff, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/RainbowMech
Summary: Keith and Shiro go on a date to the Zoo- Keith has some theories he shares with Shiro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> isnotaband-isanidea asked via tumblr:
> 
> hi! i have a prompt for you. it's pre kerberos Sheith, they go to the zoo in one of their dates and Keith snugles some pop corn to feed the monkeys. Keith is the "i want to believe" type of guy and has all of this theories around animals beeing aliens. Shiro loves to hear him talk even if he doesnt fully get it.
> 
> I've been binge watching the x-files, and this is inspired by an episode.

 

Shiro smiled down at his boyfriend, he'd long since lost track of details of Keith's current theory, but enjoyed the excited lilt of his voice. Currently, they were inside the chimpanzee viewing building while they waited for the passing rain storm to pass.

"What do you think?" Keith's eyes were wide with excited anticipation. He stared up at Shiro, waiting for his opinion on whatever he'd just been explaining.

"Uh…" Shiro scratched the back of his neck. No point lying. "Sorry, you lost me."

"Typical." Keith sighed and turned back to watching the enclosure. "Sorry, I scare everyone away with my weird theories."

"Hey." Shiro pushed in front of him, blocking his view. "I want to hear your theories. I loved the one about the Elephants! I just… got distracted by how perfect you are, how adorable you are when you're passionate about something."

Keith pressed his lips into a thin line. "I'm not adorable."

Shiro grinned. "See, the thing is: you totally are." He leaned in to give Keith's lips a quick peck. The other zoo patrons who were also taking shelter had long since ignored them. "So, what was this about the monkeys?"

"These are chimpanzees." Keith pointed at the sign next to Shiro. "I was talking about the sightings of an ape-like being near base. The single print they've found was close to a chimpanzee."

"So a chimp is running around the desert?" Shiro sat on the metal rail between them and the glass.

"The print was similar. But much larger."

"So, sasquatch is hiding out?"

Keith groaned, looking to the ceiling like it held answers. "Sasquatch would die of heat stroke. It's an unknown primate capable of surviving in the desert sands. How is that possible?"

He thought for a moment then grinned. "What if it is an alien? That just has similar characteristics to an Earth chimp?"

Keith looked back down from the ceiling. "That's a fantastic theory. It could have been stuck here for years, which would explain why we haven't seen any ufo crash reports."

"Babe, I love you… but it's probably just other cadets playing a prank."

"Shhh. I want to believe. What if there is a whole family of them living out there?" He glanced out the window, "Looks like it stopped pouring."

Shiro jumped down from the railing. "Let's get moving. Which exhibit do you want to see next?"

Keith pulled a plastic bag from his pocket. "I want to see if Gibbons really dance when they have caramel. I brought some caramel covered popcorn."

"Oooo kaaaay." Shiro plucked the bag of popcorn from Keith's hand. "I'd rather not get kicked out."

"Fair enough." Keith smiled mischievously.

Shiro tossed a few pieces into his mouth. "Ugh, it's stale!"

"What?" Keith snorted, "I'm not giving monkeys my good popcorn."

"Come on, Mulder." Shiro slid against Keith's side.

"Okay, Scully." Keith leaned his head against Shiro's shoulder as they made their way to the next exhibit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
